


之焉/破相

by urworstnightmare



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urworstnightmare/pseuds/urworstnightmare
Summary: *怕疼的小孩唯一说不怕的一次。
Relationships: 之焉
Kudos: 8





	之焉/破相

正文

焉栩嘉没有耳洞。

“想想就疼。”采访里他捏着耳垂很甜地笑了下，像怕生的兔子，巧妙的回避掉这个话题。

疼是其次。在脸上穿孔，是破相。

他这人就还是迷信，对面相那些的玄学不能说深信，至少心存敬意。夏之光眼睁睁看着他脸上几颗星落的小痣被点掉，竟然也凑上去问，“嘉哥，这里，”他说着戳了下忙内的脸，“那个痣呢？”他的手指陷进焉栩嘉的颊边去，微妙一个凹陷，像被人嘬了一口。

焉栩嘉不答。齐耳的娃娃头在落地窗前切出一圈光亮，照在他半透明的耳骨上。

很久后夏之光辗转得知，说是他家人找人看过，有讲究的。

“什么讲究？”他不解。

彭楚粤停了榨汁机，耐心解释，“挡运的，就去了。”

夏之光嘴都长大，“嘉嘉啊？他还想着这个？”他不信。

彭楚粤有点惊讶，塞了杯橙汁堵他的嘴，“人往高处走。”

夏之光没说话。心里记下了。上岛的行前准备会上他在焉栩嘉的肩上捏了捏说，“祝你大放异彩。”

异这个字用的很奇怪。焉栩嘉没想到。常用的积极鼓励的词，至少有几十个可选，最差也是一句加油；可他偏选了这个最险的。

后来他们都知道了，他的勇敢和锋芒，他由来已久的刺。

焉栩嘉记得自己当时是礼貌地笑了笑。夏之光在这个几秒的空隙里盯着他的脸扫描了一遍，多白净，多标志。这下再没什么妨得了他了。

想到这，不知道为什么，夏之光很难过。像眼睁睁坐吃山空。他的山横贯在那里，他的山没有了。

可是当时焉栩嘉好像没发觉似的，抿着嘴点点下巴，只说，“你也要小心。”

他提点他。也提点自己。

“啊？我小心什么？”夏之光不解。

焉栩嘉的拳面轻轻砸在他的腰侧，嘴边笑出小小的括弧来，但说的话又老气横秋，“练舞那么辛苦，你自己要注意呀。别再伤了嗷嗷哭。”

他记得那时焉栩嘉的睫毛很平很直，这点让他看起来比别人更孩子气。

夏之光就很放肆。一甩手揉他的脑袋，也不顾是在开会了，“谁嗷嗷哭了焉栩嘉，你说给我说说...”

那几年他总一惊一乍，说得好听是真性情，说难听是虎逼一个。那该是他的兽性吧，三年也没有消磨掉，只是存蓄地更深更好。

不像现在轻易就收敛表情，换上那张锐意的脸，他抬眼，镜头里每一帧都热烈到熔云化日。

摄影师试完片，端起相机看了看，指夏之光说，“表情很好。”

“焉栩嘉也不错，等会保持哦。但总好像缺点什么...给你再加个首饰吧，戒指什么的。”

拍摄借的首饰都有固定品牌商。助理翻翻找找，只剩一对C型的耳钉。

化妆师拿过来对着镜子里的焉栩嘉比了比，饱和度不高的金，很衬人，配粗呢大衣纨绔至极。他们几乎立刻拍定下来。

“嘉嘉没有耳洞的啊。”这时夏之光说。

他们这才发现他也坐在化妆间的尽头。

化妆师拿着唇刷给他细细地填唇色，他坐得高，直接坐在台面上，背对着镜子的轮廓深刻得惊人。

他们都愣一下。

夏之光脚跟踩稳，站直，走了过来。俯身捏了捏焉栩嘉的耳垂，和旁人笑说，“多大人了还怕，说疼。这能疼到哪去。”

大家都笑。旁边的工作人员听了也捂着嘴叽叽咕咕讨论说好可爱。

“是啊。我弟弟才上小学，班里都有女生带米奇耳钉了。”他有点不好意思，“越长大，胆子反而越小。”

夏之光说，“是你。不是我好不好。”

焉栩嘉从镜子里看他。夏之光对他而言总有一些陌生的时刻，比如现在。印象里夏之光很多年没有理过这样短的发，刻意而为之的反叛涂满在脸上。而他的妆又是很低敛的，看不出用功，只眼角勾了锋利的锐角，泪痣也描重。多可笑，焉栩嘉想。哥哥是狮是虎，如今却更像猫了，步态小心，也要媚眼望人。

拍摄的时间快到了。焉栩嘉先开口，“唉。给大家添麻烦了。要不我还是...”

“我戴吧。我和他换。”夏之光说。

他转了转中指和无名指上的戒指，把它们小心地摘下来。

助理看到连忙去接——是素戒，但也贵，容不得闪失。

“光光有耳洞的啊？那正好。”化妆师说，“你自己先试下啊，我去和摄影老师沟通下，应该没什么问题。”

夏之光点头说，“辛苦啦。”

门关上了。

他手心里还躺着那对耳钉，金色的。焉栩嘉那么白，配他该显得更明亮些。

珠宝衬人贵气，他衬珠宝出尘。

夏之光弯腰对镜找耳洞，也是挺久没戴过了，捻着耳垂才辨别出很小一个灰点。

他拾起金针，屏了口气，一下子往耳洞里刺。

焉栩嘉不自觉在扶手上抠了下，盯着他呼息起伏的脊背说，“...要我帮忙吗？会不会好弄点。”

夏之光呲牙咧嘴从镜子里瞥他一眼，手绕到耳后固定耳堵，“不用。”

化妆镜一圈打满卤素灯，照得人煞白。

焉栩嘉看着夏之光红了的右耳，还是说，“疼吧。”

很疼吧。

夏之光神色匆忙，手却稳，“凑合。能忍。”

他说，“你知道吗焉栩嘉。”他喊他的全名，大事不妙。

焉栩嘉像被刺了一下，不明地看着他。

夏之光说，“把长死的耳洞捅开的感觉，就像破/处。”

他说完去打量焉栩嘉的表情。

弟弟生得平眉大眼，港片女星一样标志，一样不近人情。

但他的卧蚕变了暗粉色。像马上要哭了。

他们第一次做那回焉栩嘉还是上高中的年纪。夏之光拉着焉栩嘉的手，说你别掉眼泪啊，你怎么都行，你一哭我就没招了嘉嘉。焉栩嘉眼里的泪凝成一个银环儿，瘪着嘴吸了口气，说，好。我不哭，我不哭。

痛是肯定的，痛得他一口咬伤了舌头。

夏之光扳着他的下巴哄他张嘴，动用了出生以来最大的耐心。焉栩嘉连眼泪都掉不出来，喉咙里呜呜地抽气，却还是在夏之光怀里一遍遍地问他，“好了吗？”

夏之光刚进去一半，看着他酡红的小脸，像醉了酒，又像高烧，他狠了心，握着他的腰往下压。

“好了。马上好了。”

焉栩嘉扒着他的袖子擦脸，认真道，“我会信的。嗯、不要骗我。”

夏之光啾一下亲他的额角，因为这样更贴合恋人的模样。焉栩嘉被他的唇贴一下，就感到天旋地转。

夏之光无路可退。他们面前全然有条光明的路可走，修旧如旧，以梦易梦。但到底为什么到了这一步，太重太难堪，几乎要拆骨见心了。

他咬了咬牙重复说，“...马上就好。”

焉栩嘉那么娇气的人，从头到尾没掉一滴眼泪。他在夏之光怀里被撞碎了，撞得七零八落。

结束时床单全湿了。

夏之光用手臂罩住焉栩嘉，钻进他的唇吻他，才发现他的嘴里全烂掉了，被他自己咬的没一块好地方。

夏之光气得发疯，“你那么怕疼，怎么不说。”

“我不是怕。我只是觉得...”

“要被你发现，才显得有意义。”焉栩嘉含糊道。

“那时候你又淘，又贫嘴，那样的小鬼，”夏之光撑着脸摇摇头，神情柔软得不太真实。在“多亏”和“幸好”间犹豫很久，他开口道，“嘉嘉。你终于是长大了。”

焉栩嘉无话可说。又能说什么？

说，你很好，你一直都是，你远不用对自己太过严格。

说，我是长大了，但没有抛下你。你觉得自己没有赶上，其实是因为你走在我前方。

说，我还在抗争啊哥哥，你为什么，你为什么妥协了？

那时夏之光已经带好了耳环。工作人员推开门来叫。他们两人先后走出去。

闪光灯铺天盖地，让人像住在一座钻石里。夏之光站在暗处布景里，耳钉翩然一闪，像一只眼睛。那眼昭昭漾漾，没有任何见绌的地方；和他看他时一样。和他的爱一样。

完


End file.
